Baekhyun and The Rain
by ByunYeol
Summary: [Update Chapter 2] Baekhyun tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasa itu muncul. Perasaan lebih telah hadir di hatinya untuk lelaki itu... Diam-diam dia telah menjalin hubungan dengan calon kakak iparnya... Mereka bedua saling mencintai. [Chanbaek GS Remake by Santhy Agatha]
1. ONE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **BAEKHYUN AND THE RAIN**

백현과 비

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 **Remake story by Santhy Agatha**

 **Sebagian kalimat menggunakan bahasa tidak baku!**

.

.

 **C H A P T E R . O N E**

"Aku bingung menghadapi Luhan." Sehun menekuk Iututnya dan memeluknya.

Disebelahnya, Baekhyun yang sedang mengetik baris demi baris kalimat dikomputernya mengernyit, "Kenapa bingung ? bukannya selama ini kalian baik-baik saja ?"

"Yah, kita baik-baik saja... Terlalu baik-baik malahan, segalanya terasa terlalu sempurna hingga Aku merasa aneh."

Baekhyun mengangkat kacamatanya dan menaikkannnya di kepala, lalu menatap Sehun Iekat-Iekat, "Yah... dasar aneh... Dikasih ga sempurna manyun, giliran dikasih sempurna ngeluh juga", mata Baekhyun menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, "Denger ya Hun, Luhan itu gadis baik, pasangan yang sempurna buat kamu... kalian memang diciptakan buat bersama", dengan santai Baekhyun memutar kursinya dan menatap layar monitor, berkonsentrasi sebentar, mencari baris-baris yang ditinggalkannya, lalu mulai asyik mengetik lagi.

"Kamu ngetik apaan sih? asyik banget dari tadi sampai aku dicuekin."

"Aku ngetik tentang hujan."

Sehun mengernyit, "Hujan ? itu tulisan terbaru kamu? memang apa yang bisa ditulis tentang hujan?"

"Banyak," Baekhyun mulai berkonsentrasi menulis dan tidak memperhatikan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun!! Aku jauh-jauh kesini bukan cuma buat kamu cuekin."

Baekhyun menarik napas, seolah harus menahan kesabaran menghadapi Sehun, Ialu meninggalkan tulisannya lagi, memutar kursinya lagi dan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, "Aku tau kamu kesini buat curhat, tentang Luhan. Aku udah kasih solusi, tapi kamu masih aja bingung, ga salah kan kalo aku balik nulis lagi, lebih asyik tau!"

"Kamu belum ngasih solusi", Sehun memberengut. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku nasehatin kamu buat bersyukur dan menjalani apa adanya, kamu harusnya sadar betapa beruntungnya kamu."

Sehun mulai terkekeh, "Dibanding kamu ya?", gumamnya geli.

"Kurang ajarrrr." Baekhyun pura-pura marah dan melemparkan boneka kodok di meja samping komputernya ke arah Sehun yang Iangsung menangkisnya sambil tertawa.

"Hey.. jangan salahin aku dong! Lagian kenapa sih kamu sibuk banget ama tulisan-tulisanmu ini, sekali waktu cari pacar lagi sana, bukannya makin tenggelam dalam dunia khayalan."

"Aku udah pernah nyoba cari pacar sekali, dan hasilnya menyakitkan. Aku nggak mau lagi."

Suasana penuh canda itu langsung berubah hening. Sehun terdiam, ragu, "Kamu... kamu masih nginget Chanyeol?"

"Jangan sebut nama dia lagi di muka aku."

"Tapi kamu ga boleh terus-terusan melarikan diri dan menjauh dari cinta cuma gara-gara Chanyeol," Sehun terus mengejar, dia nggak rela kalau topik sensitif ini dialihkan seperti biasa. Baekhyun selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang Chanyeol, tapi Sehun mulai cemas karena Baekhyun seperti kehilangan semangat lagi buat menemukan cinta.

"Kamu cuma ada di posisi yang salah dengan orang yang salah waktu itu Baek, jangan menghakimi dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak sedih,

"Nggak, Aku yang salah, aku jahat."

"Baek! Itu semua bukan cuma kesalahan kamu, Chanyeol juga ikut andil, jangan mencoba menanggungnya sendirian."

"Tapi waktu itu aku seharusnya berhenti selagi bisa berhenti, tapi aku terlalu egois, aku terlalu cinta sama Chanyeol sampai nggak peduli sama hal lain."

"Chanyeol juga begitu kan? itu kesalahan kalian berdua, seharusnya kalian berdua yang menanggungnya, kenapa sekarang kamu terpuruk di sini sedangkan Chanyeol berbahagia sama tunangannya?"

Sudut-sudut mata Baekhyun dipenuhi air mata, "Dia nggak bahagia Hun", dengan sedih Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir turun, "Kalau dia bahagia, aku mungkin akan bisa dengan mudah melupakannya, tapi dia nggak bahagia Hun, aku ga sengaja ketemu dia seminggu lalu, dia nangis Hun."

"Tapi itu pilihan yang Chanyeol ambil, dia harus bertanggung jawab atas pilihannya", Sehun masih bersikeras. Dia tidak rela air mata Baekhyun, air mata sahabatnya yang sangat berharga ini selalu dicurahkan untuk sosok seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku yang salah, aku yang menempatkan Chanyeol pada posisi sulit... Seharusnya aku nggak pernah muncul, seharusnya aku nggak pernah ada dalam hidup Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, kamu itu berharga. Kamu harus terima kalau kisahmu dan Chanyeol itu cuma masa lalu. Kamu nggak bisa stuck dan diam disini terus sementara dunia terus berputar, kamu harus lanjutin hidupmu, aku percaya di depan sana ada seseorang yang bisa kamu temuin, seseorang yang lebih baik dari Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih mendengar nasehat Sehun, "Makasih ya Hun, kamu memang selalu bisa bikin aku kuat."

.

.

.

 ** _Dulu aku selalu suka saat hujan turun. Aku suka menyentuh aliran air yang dihempaskan dari atas itu dengan tanganku. Aku suka masuk ke tengah derasnya hujan, membiarkan diriku basah kuyub dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Aku cinta hujan, entah kenapa hujan selalu bisa membuatku bahagia._**

Baekhyun merenung, jari-jarinya berhenti di atas keyboard, lalu menghela napas, dan mengetik lagi.

 ** _Banyak kejadian menyenangkan yang aku alami di saat hujan. Tentu saja banyak juga kejadian menyebalkan karena hujan, but it doesn't matter, Aku terlalu bahagia saat hujan turun hingga aku bahkan tidak sadar jika kejadian itu masuk kategori menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa setiap melihat hujan, aku jadi ingin menangis..._**

Baekhyun berhenti mengetik ketika mendengar gemuruh guntur di kejauhan, dia meninggalkan komputernya, berdiri dan melangkah ke jendela. Langit sudah mulai hitam pekat dan rintik hujan sudah mulai turun, makin lama makin deras, makin keras hingga pemandangan di depannya hanyalah garis-garis putih yang menghujam horisontal ke tanah.

 _Bahagiakah ia?_

Baekhyun mendesah, berusaha mencari bahagia yang selalu bisa dia temukan ketika melihat hujan, tetapi bahagianya tidak ada.

Kesedihan yang dalam menghujam hatinya, ketika dia memutuskan pergi dari Chanyeol, ketika itulah seluruh kebahagiaannya terbawa pergi.

Baekhyun teringat saat-saat bahagianya bersama Chanyeol yang selalu terjadi di saat hujan, betapa bahagiannya mereka saat itu. Mencoba menipu diri bahwa kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

 **-=Flashback=-**

"Aku kan udah bilang mending bawa mobil aja kalau mendung begini, sekarang liat nih hasil ide kamu", Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, mengalahkan derasnya hujan yang menghujam mereka.

Sementara Baekhyun yang berada di boncengan motor tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahagia.

"Memang ini maksud ide aku tadi, aku nunggu kita kehujanan!" dengan manja dia memeluk punggung Chanyeol, "Lagipula kamu kan laki-laki kuat, masa sama air aja kalah?"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa lalu tangan kirinya lepas dari pegangan motor dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya, "Dasar aneh !", serunya masih dalam tawa, "Entah kenapa aku selalu aja mau nurutin permintaan kamu, hujan-hujanan kayak gini sementara ada jas hujan di bagasi motor."

"Karena kamu mencintaiku?", Baekhyun berbisik pelan ditengah derasnya suara hujan, tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya, dan tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Dalam senyum, ditengah derasnya hujan, Baekhyun semakin erat memeluk punggung Chanyeol.

Mereka sampai di rumah hampir satu jam kemudian, dalam kondisi basah kuyub dan mengigil kedinginan.

Ketika Chanyeol memarkir motor Baekhyun di depan rumah, sosok perempuan mungil itu menghambur dari dalam rumah, membawa handuk,

"Ya ampun, dasar kalian berdua ini! Chanyeol juga gitu, kenapa kamu mau-mau aja ngikutin kemauan Baekhyun pergi naik motor dia?" Taeyeon menyerahkan satu handuk kepada Baekhyun, lalu menggunakan handuk yang satu untuk mengusap rambut Chanyeol, dia sedikit berjinjit dan Chanyeol sedikit menunduk.

Baekhyun menatap kakak kembarnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengomeli mereka, tetapi tetap dengan senyum di bibirnya, senyum perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun berganti-ganti menatap Chanyeol dan Taeyeon. Sungguh pasangan serasi. Chanyeol yang tinggi dan tampan, dengan Taeyeon yang feminim dan luar biasa cantik.

Luar biasa cantik? Baekhyun mengernyit, kalau Taeyeon luar biasa cantik, seharusnya dia juga dong, kan mereka saudara kembar? Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertawa sendirian. Tentu saja, mereka memang kembar, tapi entah kenapa aura 'Luar biasa cantik' itu tidak pernah muncul dalam diri Baekhyun. Wajah mereka sama, tapi mereka berdua bertolak belakang satu sama lain baik dalam sikap maupun penampilan.

"Baekhyun, jangan berdiri saja di situ, ayo masuk, ganti baju dulu, aku bikinin kopi buat kalian berdua."

Tergeragap dari lamunan, Baekhyun melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol dan Taeyeon masuk ke dalam rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika sudah ganti pakaian kering, Baekhyun menuju ke ruang keluarga, Chanyeol sudah ada di sana menonton TV sedang Taeyeon nggak kelihatan.

Berdiri di pinggir karpet menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun terbahak sedang Chanyeol merengut, "Diem kamu", gumam Chanyeol sambil melempar bantal ke arah Baekhyun, tapi seringai geli juga tampak di wajahnya.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa, "Kamu... kamu pakai baju ayah ya ?", tawa masih terdengar dalam suara Baekhyun, matanya menelusuri Chanyeol yang memakai training hitam dan kaos putih milik ayahnya yang agak kebesaran.

"Salah siapa coba?", Chanyeol merengut, "Aku ga nyangka bakalan di jebak penyihir kecil buat nganter dia pake motor, padahal aku bawa mobil, lalu diterjunkan ke tengah hujan deras dan parahnya ga boleh pake jas hujan, padahal jas hujannya ada di bagasi", Chanyeol melambaikan tangan mengajak Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku ga bawa baju ganti."

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol di sofa matanya menatap sekeliling, "Taeyeon di mana?"

"Bikin kopi, bentar lagi juga dateng."

Dan benar, Taeyeon datang beberapa saat kemudian membawa nampan berisi kopi, Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan meraih nampan itu dari tangan Taeyeon, "Berat tau, harusnya kamu teriak aja dari dapur, biar aku yang bawain."

Taeyeon hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Chanyeol.

Setelah meletakkan kopi di meja, Chanyeol duduk lagi di sofa, agak jauh dari Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon bergelung dalam pelukannya, mereka diam menonton TV sedangkan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya di luar.

Baekhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol yang merengkuh pundak Taeyeon lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dingin, Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, lalu matanya mengarah pada hujan deras yang tampak dari jendela.

 _Apa sebenarnya mau kamu Baekhyun?_ Hati nuraninya menderanya, _Tega-teganya kamu berselingkuh dengan pacar kakak kembarmu sendiri. Kalau sekarang kamu harus menanggung kepedihan melihat kemesraan mereka, itulah hukuman buatmu._

"Baekhyun." suara Taeyeon menggugah Baekhyun dari lamunannya, dia tergeragap dan menatap ke arah pasangan itu. Chanyeol tampak cemas menatapnya dari atas kepala Taeyeon.

"Kok kamu malah melamun? Hayoo diminum dulu kopinya", Taeyeon melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan mengambil secangkir kopi di meja, menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol yang langsung menerimanya tanpa bertanya.

Dengan patuh, Baekhyun mengambil kopi dan meminumnya, mengernyit sedikit karena rasanya begitu manis, "Tadi papa nanyain kamu, Chan", Taeyeon memulai percakapan, menyandarkan diri lagi di lengan Chanyeol.

"Hmm... Kenapa?", Chanyeol masih berkonsentrasi menyesap kopinya.

"Tentang rencana pertunangan itu, aku udah bilang ke papa kalau kita berencana bertunangan segera setelah aku di wisuda, tapi tadi papa bilang, kenapa tidak sekarang saja toh kita udah pacaran lama dan keluarga udah kenal dekat."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersedak kopi bersamaan. Taeyeon langsung tertawa geli melihatnya, "Kalian ini yaa... Bisa-bisanya barengan gitu, hati-hati dong!"

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum dan langsung memalingkan muka, berpura-pura menatap televisi, sedangkan Chanyeol meletakkan kopinya sambil menatap agak resah ke Taeyeon,

"Yah... Kita tunggu hasil pembicaan sama ayah kamu ya", gumamnya akhirnya.

Taeyeon tertawa, "Ya, aku udah nggak sabar mau jadi tunangan kamu Chanyeol, aku udah ga sabar pakai cincin dari kamu."

Perkataaan yang menusuk hati Baekhyun dan membuat hati Chanyeol terasa sakit. Ironisnya Taeyeon sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

 **Segini dulu yaa... aku nunggu review kalian baru lanjut lagi :)**

 **Baydewey kayaknya cerita ini pake alur mundur deh sayy.. chapter-chapter yang akan kalian baca selanjutnya kayaknya merupakan Flashback masa lalu Baekhyun (Kurang lebih sama kayak Dating With the Dark)** **okeyyss...**

 **Aku baca chapter-chapter awal kok ngerasa kayak bakal sad ending ya.. itu masih KAYAKNYA ya gengss, KAAA YAAKKK NYAAAA! Semoga aja ngak :) *berdoa dimulai, grakk!***

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. TWO

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **BAEKHYUN AND THE RAIN**

백현과 비

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"Kita harus mengakhiri ini semua", Baekhyun memutuskan, waktu itu rumah sepi. Kedua orang tuanya masih di kantor dan Taeyeon masih ada tugas kuliah sampai malam.

Chanyeol berdiri di depannya, tampak letih masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa Baek, cintaku hanya untukmu, bukan Taeyeon."

"Tapi kau sudah jadi kekasih Taeyeon, kau sudah lebih dulu mencintainya, Aku hanyalah pengganggu, jika saja dulu kita tak pernah bertemu, cintamu pasti masih menjadi milik Taeyeon. Dan aku sayang Taeyeon, Chan. Dia Saudara kembarku, jika dia sakit aku juga sakit, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kesalahan ini", Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Chanyeol menatap ke jendela.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, sedih. "Setiap hari dalam hidupku aku selalu menyalahkan waktu. Kenapa waktu terlambat mempertemukan kita? Kenapa aku tidak bertemu denganmu lebih awal, saat hatiku masih menjadi milikku? Sebelum aku menjadi milik Taeyeon?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, "Itu takdir Chan. Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Aku juga salah, seharusnya dulu perasaanku padamu aku tahan. Kau milik orang, milik kakak kembarku. Tapi aku hanya manusia biasa, aku tak kuat menahan perasaan ini, aku... kau satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa nyaman.."

"Baekhyun", Chanyeol berbisik lembut, berdiri mendekat di belakang Baekhyun dan merengkuh pundaknya dari belakang. Sama-sama menatap hujan yang turun deras di balik jendela.

"Aku akan mencari jalan agar pertunangan itu ditunda."

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun merasakan air mata di sudut matanya, "Toh kita akan jalan di tempat lagi. Aku tak ingin sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang Taeyeon lagi, perasaan bersalah ini semakin memuncak seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku tak kuat lagi Chan."

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Taeyeon." gumam Chanyeol kemudian. Mantap.

"Jangan!!" Baekhyun menjerit penuh air mata, membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol, "Apa kau gila?? Taeyeon akan sangat sakit, aku tak ingin dia merasakan sakit! Aku tak ingin dia sedih!"

"Tapi sekarang kau yang merasakan sakit Baek! Kau yang sedih! Aku tak tahan melihatnya", Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, "Aku cinta mencintaimu Baek, hanya kamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, "Aku tetap pada keputusanku, kita harus mengakhiri semua ini."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengerang, penuh rasa tersiksa. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat, "Peluk aku Chan, aku ingin merasakan pelukan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Merasakan kehangatan mu yang selalu membuatku nyaman, setelah itu aku akan melangkah menjauh dan tak akan bisa memelukmu lagi. Tapi akan kuat. Mengetahui kau hidup dan menjalaninya dengan bahagia, aku pasti kuat."

"Baekhyun", Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya kuat-kuat, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Astaga!"

Kengerian mewarnai suara Taeyeon, ucapan itu begitu berbisik, tetapi seketika itu juga pelukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlepas, mereka serentak menjauh dan menatap ke arah sumber suara dengan tatapan bersalah.

Taeyeon berdiri di sana dengan wajah pucat pasi dan bibir gemetar menahan tangis, "Sudah aku duga." suara Taeyeon sesak oleh tangis yang dalam, "Sudah ku duga ada wanita lain di hati Chanyeol. Sikapnya berubah tak seperti dulu, aku sudah merasa jika hatinya semakin jauh", Taeyeon menatap Chanyeol yang menunduk dengan rasa bersalah. air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sama pucatnya dengannya, "Tapi tak ku sangka sama sekali jika wanita itu kamu Baekhyun! Adik kembarku sendiri!", kemarahan nampak mewarnai suara Taeyeon yang bergetar, "Kamu jahat Baek! Kalian semua jahat!"

Seketika itu juga Taeyeon membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghambur ke luar, Chanyeol langsung melompat mengejarnya, menembus hujan yang deras, Baekhyun sempat terpaku sejenak, masih shock dengan perkataan Taeyeon tadi, tetapi dia segera menyusul.

Suara rem yang menggesek aspal dengan keras membuat hatinya nyeri, dengan bergegas, dia melangkah ke jalan, ke arah suara itu.

Baekhyun langsung berlari dan berlutut sambil menangis, di sana Taeyeon terbaring pingsan dengan kepala terluka berdarah, tertabrak oleh mobil, Chanyeol berlutut di sebelahnya. Hujan deras mengguyur mereka.

Setelah itu perjalanan ke rumah sakit terasa bagai neraka bagi mereka, Chanyeol tetap memeluknya. Memberinya kekuatan selama Taeyeon ditangani di UGD, orangtua mereka menyusul kemudian.

Dan selama proses menunggu yang begitu menekan itu, Baekhyun terus menerus berbisik ke dalam hatinya, 'aku jahat, aku jahat, aku benar-benar jahat!'

Lalu Taeyeon tersadar, dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun berdiri di sana. Siap menghadapi penghakiman. Tapi Taeyeon malah tersenyum begitu manis, "Chanyeol? Baekhyun? kenapa kalian berdiri di situ?", tanyanya lembut, mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang langsung duduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit, menggenggamnya.

"Aku... aku tak ingat kenapa bisa tertabrak, konyol sekali ya." Taeyeon tertawa sambil mengusap perban di kepalanya, "Mungkin aku melamun di perjalanan saat pulang kampus? aku ingat saat itu hujan turun deras sekali, tetapi setelah itu semuanya jadi tak jelas." Taeyeon mengalihkan kepala kepada Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya lalu tersenyum penuh cinta, "Tapi aku senang kamu ada disini saat aku membuka mata, Chan. Aku senang sekali." Taeyeon meremas tangan Chanyeol lembut.

Chanyeol tertunduk, mencoba tersenyum tapi terasa kaku, "Aku juga senang." jawabnya termenung. Lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari Taeyeon dan bangkit, "Aku keluar dulu ya, mau mengabari mama papa kalau kamu sudah sadar." dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana. Taeyeon lupa bagaimana dia bisa kecelakaan? Dokter tadi mengatakan bahwa benturan keras di kepala Taeyeon bisa menyebabkan kakak kembarnya itu kehilangan beberapa ingatannya. Jadi Taeyeon tidak ingat apa yang dilihatnya sebelum kecelakaan itu? Baekhyun menarik napas lega, hampir menangis, dia lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang, meraih tangan Taeyeon. Dan Taeyeon melepaskannya dengan kasar.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat pasi menatap Taeyeon yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan kira aku sebodoh itu... lupa ingatan huh!" Taeyeon mencibir, "Aku hanya berpura-pura di depan Chanyeol..." Taeyeon menoleh, dan tatapan kebencian yang dilemparkannya itu membuat Baekhyun semakin pucat, "Kamu memang saudara paling jahat di dunia, bermain-main di belakang punggungku, kamu kejam Baek."

"Maaf.. Aku minta maaf..." Baekhyun menunduk, butiran bening mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Tidak, Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu!" seru Taeyeon setengah berteriak. "Aku ingin kamu pergi dari hidupku dan Chanyeol, menyingkir dari kehidupanku!! Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!"

Pernyataan Taeyeon itu menghancurkan hatinya, membuat Baekhyun luluh lantak, dan detik itu juga Baekhyun telah memantapkan hatinya. Dia akan melakukan semua yang diinginkan Taeyeon.

Beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu, Baekhyun mengajukan pindah dari kampusnya. Ia mengambil kampus yang sedikit jauh di luar kota, kemudian dia mengemasi barang-barangnya, melawan keberatan orang tuanya, melawan protes Chanyeol, yang tetap mengira bahwa Taeyeon kehilangan ingatannya dan tidak mengetahui perselingkuhan mereka, dan Baekhyun lalu pindah ke kamar kost dekat kampus barunya.

Baekhyun benar-benar menjauh dari kehidupan Taeyeon dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **-=Kembali ke masa sekarang...=-**

Sekarang, masih menatap jendela kamarnya, ke arah hujan yang turun semakin jelas, Baekhyun mendesah lagi, percakapannya dengan Sehun tadi telah menggugah ingatan yang dia tenggelamkan dalam-dalam, kenangan kejadian satu tahun lalu.

Dengan gontai dia melangkah membuat kopi, lalu duduk lagi di depan komputer, menyesap kopinya sebentar dan membaca ulang tulisannya tentang hujan, setelah itu dia mengklik tombol turn off dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun setengah tertidur ketika handphonenya berkedip-kedip. Dengan malas diambilnya handphone itu, ada satu pesan yang masuk.

"Di luar hujan, jangan melamun yang tidak-tidak." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bukannya kamu yang suka melamun hal-hal jorok saat lagi hujan, Hun?"

Handphonenya berkedip lagi, "Eehh sembarangan, Aku kan tidak membahas tentang melamunkan hal jorok, aku bilangnya 'melamun yang tidak-tidak'."

Masih tersenyum Baekhyun meletakkan handphone itu.

Sehun mencemaskannya, dan hati Baekhyun tersentuh. Mereka belum lama berkenalan tapi terasa seperti sudah mengenal lama. Salah seorang teman Baekhyun dari kampus lama mengenalkannya kepada Sehun pada saat dia mencari tempat kost baru di dekat kampus barunya. Saat itu dengan senang hati Sehun membantunya, dan mereka jadi bersahabat.

Baekhyun merasa nyaman bersama Sehun, dia bisa menceritakan apa saja tanpa merasa takut dihakimi. Sehun selalu mau mendengarkan ceritanya, dan memberikan solusi yang sangat membantu Baekhyun. Sehun tidak pernah menghakimi Baekhyun pada saat Baekhyun akhirnya bercerita tentang kisah perselingkuhannya dengan pacar kakak kembarnya sendiri, Sehun selalu bilang, "Kau cuma ada di waktu yang salah, tempat yang salah, dan meletakkan perasaanmu kepada orang yang salah Baekhyun."

Dan terus terang, di hati Baekhyun mulai tumbuh kasih sayang yang mendalam untuk Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sehun sudah punya Luhan, kekasihnya sejak satu tahun ini. Baekhyun tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Handphonenya berkedip lagi.

"Kok diam? Sudah tidur? Coba lihat hujan di luar sana, dan cobalah tersenyum lagi saat melihat hujan. Hujan itu menyenangkan lho. Sebete apapun kamu,

pasti akan merasa bahagia saat melihat hujan."

Baekhyun tersenyum, mau tak mau hatinya bergetar menerima perhatian Sehun, "Sudah kulihat kok, aku tersenyum, bukan karena hujan, tapi karena sms darimu. Lagipula kau kan orang yang sangat mudah merasa bahagia."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun membalas, "Hah! Dasar pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seharian ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Jangan sedih deh, besok mau aku ajak hujan-hujanan tidak?"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Dengan pedih Baekhyun meletakkan hanphonenya dan melangkah ke atas ranjangnya, meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, merenung.

Sehun hanya memperhatikannya karena mereka bersahabat. Tidak lebih. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran lebih. Dia tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh...

Pemikiran itu membawanya hanyut ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merengut pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya, lelaki itu memakan ramyun di depannya dengan lahap, tidak peduli dengan tatapan marah Baekhyun, "Aah sama juga bohong kalau begini." seru Baekhyun akhirnya.

Sehun tergelak, "Jangan menyalahkanku, bukan kehendakku jika langit cerah seperti ini, kita tunggu dan berdoa saja semoga hujan turun."

Baekhyun meneguk teh nya dan menatap Sehun, "Mood ku sudah hilang, ayo kita pulang."

"Eh jangan, aku kan sudah janji mau hibur kamu, pokoknya kita tunggu sampai hujan turun", Sehun bersikeras.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun tertawa melihat kekeraskepalaan Sehun, "Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Melihat niat baikmu sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan kesedihanku, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot lagi."

Sehun tertawa senang,

"Bagus, kamu harus kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria ya!"

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, Sehun melihatnya dan dahinya berkerut, "Ya, halo? Luhan? Aku lagi makan ramyun... jemput? Dimana?" sejenak Sehun mendengarkan, lalu mengangguk, "Ok telepon lagi nanti, love you too." Sehun menutup telephonenya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Luhan minta dijemput di kampus."

"Pergi saja sekarang Hun, Jangan buat dia menunggu."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lagi, "Tapi aku kan sudah janji mau menunggu hujan dan mengajak kamu hujan-hujanan."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun melirik ke langit yang cerah benderang dan tertawa, "Menunggu seharian pun sepertinya tidak akan hujan, pergilah! Aku pulang dulu, mau melanjutkan tulisan yang tertunda kemarin." Baekhyun meraih tasnya. Tapi Sehun meraih bahunya, "Aku akan mengantarmu, setelah itu aku akan menjemput Luhan."

"Jangan konyol, jarak kampus ke rumah kan dekat, kamu jemput Luhan saja, kampusnya jauh jangan membuatnya menunggu, aku jalan kaki saja sekalian mau mampir ke toko buku." dengan senyum manisnya, Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Baek."

Panggilan Sehun yang tiba-tiba serius itu membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Dengan pelan Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Sehun berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan sedih, "Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku bukan Chanyeol, dan Luhan bukan kakak kembarmu. Seharusnya kau tak perlu setakut itu."

Kalimat Sehun itu bagaikan menamparnya, membuat Baekhyun pucat pasi, "Kau tak perlu menyalahkan diri jika ternyata aku punya perasaan lebih terhadapmu. Aku sendiri yang mengijinkan perasaan ini datang, dan itu bukan salahmu Baek."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya pedih, "Sama saja Hun, seolah-olah aku ditakdirkan untuk jadi pengganggu dan perusak hubungan orang lain. Aku tak mau lagi seperti itu, sudah cukup penderitaan yang kurasakan."

"Aku..."

"Sudahlah Hun, jemput Luhan. Dan jangan mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi. Aku ingin kita tetap bersahabat, kalau kamu membahas masalah ini lagi, aku tak akan tahan dan mungkin akan memutuskan menjauh dari kehidupanmu."

Apapun yang hendak diucapkan Sehun tadi langsung ditelannya begitu mendengar ancaman Baekhyun, dia menarik napas panjang. "Jika itu keputusanmu aku terima. Aku akan terima meskipun cuma dianggap sahabat dan harus mengabaikan perasaanku, asal aku bisa tetap hadir dalam hidupmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih pada Sehun, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

Yah, hujan ini seperti mengejeknya. Baekhyun mengernyit menatap jendela kaca etalase toko buku yang dimasukinya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Begitu dia masuk ke toko buku ini, langit tiba-tiba menggelap dan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Baekhyun menatap aliran hujan yang begitu deras, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mendesah.

 _Yah, bahagiaku ternyata masih belum dapat kutemukan..._

"Baekhyun?"

Suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat Baekhyun langsung menoleh, waspada.

Dan benar, Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dirindukannya berdiri di sana, tampak makin kurus dan letih dibanding saat terakhir mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun bertanya karena lokasi kampus barunya ini sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal Chanyeol, sangat jauh dari tempat yang biasanya dikunjungi Chanyeol, Baekhyun sengaja melakukannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Aku memang sengaja kesini Baek.. Bukan.. Awalnya aku tidak berniat bertemu langsung denganmu. Aku sering kesini dan melihatmu dari kejauhan, memastikan kamu baik-baik saja. Tadi kamu tiba-tiba masuk dan aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk menemuimu."

Baekhyun bersedekap untuk melindungi dirinya dari perasaan yang bergejolak, "Sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini, jika Taeyeon tau..."

"Taeyeon tak akan tahu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Siapa laki-laki itu Baek, aku selalu mengamatimu dari jauh, kalian terlihat sangat akrab."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat pasi. Dia tau persis siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Chanyeol. Sehun.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan lekat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Selama ini aku tak pernah tau, betapa menderitanya kamu saat menjalani hubungan denganku dulu.." Chanyeol meringis sedih, "Aku... Hatiku terasa dicabik-cabik saat melihat kedekatan kalian... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya perasaanmu ketika dulu melihatku yang tanpa perasaan bermesraan dengan Taeyeon di depanmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika kenangan demi kenangan itu melintas di ingatannya, "Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi Chan, aku tidak mau tenggelam dalam masa lalu, aku ingin melangkah maju."

"Bersama laki-laki itu?" tanya Chanyeol getir.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, "Tidak Chan, dia sahabatku, dia yang membantuku bangkit dan semangat lagi. Dia sudah punya pacar."

Chanyeol mendesah, tampak sedikit lega, "Mungkin aku jahat dan egois karena merasa lega, aku belum siap melihatmu menjadi milik laki-laki lain."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu, "Perasaan ini masih ada, masih dalam, setiap hari aku menatap Taeyeon, berusaha untuk mencintainya, tapi selalu kamu yang ada di pikiranku, aku selalu memprotes, kenapa harus Taeyeon? Kenapa bukan kamu?"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengerang, "Jangan... aku mohon jangan teruskan lagi, pulanglah, kembalilah bersama Taeyeon, aku mohon..."

Baekhyun berlari, meninggalkan toko buku itu, tak dipedulikannya panggilan Chanyeol yang makin terdengar sayup di tengah derasnya hujan.

Baekhyun terus berlari dengan air mata yang berderai, membiarkan derasnya hujan menghantam tubuhnya. menyakitinya.

 _Aku memang pantas disakiti,_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. _Aku jahat, aku jahat, aku jahat..._

Dengan basah kuyup Baekhyun melangkah menuju kost nya, air mata masih mengalir deras di pipinya, dan dia terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang berdiri bersandar di pintu kostnya.

"Curang, kamu hujan-hujanan sendirian." Sehun tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa disini? Luhan bagaimana?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Batal, Luhan sedang ada acara mendadak dengan teman-teman kampusnya, mereka shopping. Saat aku melihat langit yang tiba-tiba gelap dan hujan, aku langsung putar balik ke tempatmu, tapi kamu belum pulang, hp mu juga tidak aktif, terpaksa aku menunggumu." Senyum masih ada di bibir Sehun, tapi dia mengernyit ketika memperhatikan Baekhyun lebih dekat, "Baek... kamu menangis? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun merasa pedih sekali. Entah karena pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi, atau entah karena kebaikan hati Sehun yang memikirkannya di kala hujan turun.

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa kabur di matanya.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun masih mendengar seruan cemas Sehun sebelum semuanya berkunang-kunang dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

 **Sorry lambat apdet ya. Authorwatiek sebenarnya lagi gak sibuk-sibuk banget, cuma pas baca review ada yang minta supaya ceritanya dibikin pake bahasa baku jadi Thortiek edit ulang lagi hehehe..**

 **gmana? lebih prefer pake bahasa baku (Ch.2) atau non baku (Ch.1) ?**

 **Jangan lupa ripiuw ya!**

 **Btw sekalian nanya dong, reader disini semuanya fujoshi bukan sih? ada yang nonton Dark Blue and Moonlight ?**


End file.
